Determine experimentally what conditions are necessary for the retoaldol fragmentation of bis(2-hydroxyethyl)nitrosamine to proceed. Determine, if necessary in collaboration with other laboratories, whether methyl(2-hydroxyethyl)nitrosamine or dimethylnitrosamine are found in cutting fluids before or after use. Determine whether bis(2-hydroxyethyl) nitrosamine undergoes retroaldol type cleavage under conditions simulating its inadvertent employment in metal cutting. Investigate other b-hydroxynitrosamines for their susceptibility to retroaldol fragmentation, including N-nitrosephedrine, 1-nitroso-3-hydroxy-pyrrolidine, N,N'-dinitrosoethambutol, bis(2-hydroxypropyl)nitrosamine, and other compounds as may be mutually agreeable with the project officer.